


You're Mine

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2010's music, M/M, Otabek and Yuri have a game they like to play, Will definitely continue though, Work In Progress, lots and lots of flirting, yoimusicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Otabek and Yuri knew it seemed crazy, and probably really unconventional; it was, but so were they. Being jealous and somewhat possessive of each other added to their relationship. If they both played by the rules, the game managed to make them want each other more.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Phantogram's You're Mine.....you should definitely check out the amazing song!
> 
> I definitely want to continue this, so please subscribe and comment if you like it to keep me going ;)

             Otabek and Yuri had a game they liked to play; it was an agreement of sorts, and the rules were as follows:

 

  1. Anyone is fair game
  2. You can never do more than kiss someone else
  3. Everything has to be done in the presence of the other (Yuri could only flirt with someone else if Otabek was watching and vice versa)



 

              They knew it seemed crazy, and probably really unconventional; it was, but so were they. Being jealous and somewhat possessive of each other added to their relationship. If they both played by the rules, the game managed to make them want each other more.

 

               “You wanna play today?” Yuri asked flirtatiously before practice one morning as he looked into Otabek’s chocolatey brown eyes.

 

                “Any time,” Otabek answered, gently lifting Yuri’s chin and leaning in for a kiss. Yuri tasted like his usual cherry lip gloss, a realization which caused Otabek to smile against Yuri’s lips and let out a contented hum. The two pairs of lips parted, and the two skaters went back to getting ready to go to practice.

 

                As soon as they got to the rink, Yuri spotted JJ. He gave Otabek a look that indicated Otabek should watch, and then he jogged up to JJ.

 

                “Hey, loser!” Yuri called out. JJ turned around and seemed pleasantly surprised to see Yuri despite the name-calling.

 

                “Hey, kitten….what’s up?” JJ asked, trying to remain cool and casual even though he was freaking out internally. Without answering, Yuri shoved his arm out, touching the wall and effectively stopping JJ. Then, Yuri moved close enough that their faces were mere inches apart. JJ could feel Yuri’s breath. Yuri took satisfaction in the fact that JJ’s breath suddenly went very shaky and the fact that he could feel JJ’s heart pounding out of his chest. He relished in that satisfaction for several long, silent moments before saying anything.

 

                “You know I’m totally gonna beat you this weekend, right?” Yuri asked in a whisper, just audible enough for JJ to hear. JJ gulped and was speechless for once in his life. Yuri cackled, leaned in just a little closer while looking into JJ’s eyes, and then promptly trotted back to Otabek, who threw his arm around Yuri’s shoulder. JJ was left utterly shocked and confused, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

                “Did you see how wide his eyes went?” Otabek chuckled once they were out of ear shot.

 

                “Oh my gosh, it was great,” Yuri laughed. “Did it make you jealous, seeing me so close to him?” Yuri bit his lower lip and clung closer to Otabek, analyzing his face for the response.

 

                “Quite,” Otabek confirmed, taking Yuri’s chin and planting a kiss on his lips. “You’re mine, though, and that’s all the matters.

 

                “Mmmm…yes I am,” Yuri practically purred.

 

                “Now it’s your turn,” Yuri prompted after several steps. Otabek’s gaze fell on Yuuri and Viktor. Yuri followed that gaze, and cocked an eyebrow as Otabek flashed a mischievous smirk.

 

                _This should be interesting_ , Yuri thought, smirking himself as he watched his boyfriend go flirt with someone who was already engaged.

 

                “Hey, Katsuki,” Otabek greeted, his tone downright seductive.

 

                “Uh….hi, Otabek,” Yuuri responded, growing more concerned by the millisecond as Otabek inched closer. Yuuri felt his cheeks go warm when Otabek’s hand brushed by his own.

 

                “What’s up, Otabek?” Yuuri squeaked, pulling away and officially flustered. Otabek responded by leaning in and giving Yuuri a kiss on the cheek.

 

                “OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Yuuri screamed, catching Viktor’s attention. Like a bullet, Viktor skated back over, glared at Otabek, picked Yuuri up, threw him over his shoulder, and skated back to the other side of the rink. Yuri began cackling, and he was keeled over from laughing so hard.

 

                “What. Just. Happened,” Viktor asked Yuuri through a clenched jaw.

 

                “I-I don’t know,” Yuuri felt his face flush. “Otabek…he just came up and started hitting on me!”

 

                “Do you need me to remind you who you’re with?” Viktor asked, suddenly feeling flirtatious now that the initial pang of jealousy had subsided.

 

                “Y-yes?” Yuuri responded, the answer coming out more like a question. He wasn’t able to form another thought before Viktor’s lips were on his, the two pairs of lips moving together as if it were the most natural thing on Earth.  

 

                In the meantime, Otabek had gone back to Yuri.

 

                “That was such a fail, you know that?” Yuri teased, looking up at Otabek with his chin on Otabek’s chest and arms wrapped around his waist.

 

                “I figured it would be,” Otabek confessed. “Did it at least make you jealous?”

 

                “Absolutely,” Yuri nodded, standing on his tiptoes to give Otabek a kiss.

 

                “Alright, now let’s go practice,” Otabek said, earning a whine in protest from Yuri.

 

                “Fine,” Yuri sighed, unwrapping himself from around Otabek.


End file.
